Tyrion
Prince Tyrion is one of the greatest High Elf warriors and generals of Ulthuan. He is the twin brother of the mage Teclis, and a descendant of Aenarion, the first Phoenix King. Recognised as one of the greatest warriors alive, he is considered the best candidate to become the next Phoenix King. He wields the hallowed blade Sunfang and bears the Dragon Armor of Aenarion, both having belonged to his fabled ancestor. However, he still fears that he may succumb to the Curse of Aenarion and become an agent of evil. Ever does the Sword of Khaine call him, whispering that it could give him the power to save his homeland. Overview Tyrion is the most powerful warrior and skilled general of the High Elf armies. His ability to lead is such that only the Phoenix King outranks him as commander. He is an unbreakable shield against the darkness. In him it is said that Aenarion the Defender has come again. Tyrion is tall, proud, fair spoken, noble-minded and a master of weapons. He is a warrior without peer and a foe without mercy. He rides the great steed Malhandir, in fact the largest, fastest, and strongest since Korhandir, the father of horses and coincidentally Malhandir's great grand-sire. Tyrion wears the Armour of Aenarion and wields Sunfang, a 4 foot long runesword that Caledor forged for Aenarion before he drew the sword of Khaine. Among the Druchii he is known as the Reaper, to the Goblins of Red Axe Pass he is known as Orcbane, to the Norse he is known as Mankiller.Tyrion is the mighty champion of Alarielle, the Everqueen. He was the general of the army who turned back the Great Incursion of Chaos two hundred years ago. During the last major war against the Dark Elves, he was commander at the Battle of Finuval Plain where he slew Urian Poisonblade, the Witch King's personal champion. More recently, when the Phoenix King sailed to the Empire with a great army to fight the Chaos incursion sweeping in from the north, Tyrion was made commander of the Shining Guard, and personally tasked with the safe defence of Ulthuan. Ancestry Tyrion is a descendant of Astarielle, a past Everqueen, and Aenarion, the first Phoenix King, through their first-born son Morelion. Thereby he is a very distant relative of both Malekith (Aenarion's second son by Morathi) and to Alarielle, the current Everqueen who is a descendant of Aenarion's daughter Yvraine, Morelion's twin. N'kari ran amok in Ulthuan. It is speculated by many that he was attempting to destroy the lineage of Aenarion. N'kari was eventually brought to justice at the Shrine of Asuryan. In this battle, Tyrion and Teclis play pivotal roles, and their rise to fame began. History The Great Chaos Incursion In the 138th year of Finubar the Seafarer's reign (2301 IC), the Dark Elves, accompanied by some Chaos allies, once again invaded Northern Ulthuan, intent on the utter conquest of their ancestral lands and the destruction of their High Elf cousins. The High Elves were largely unprepared, and the Dark Elves quickly burned and pillaged their way to the Everqueen's court in Avelorn. As the unending hordes closed in, Tyrion tore the Everqueen from her silk pavillon, and killed any Dark Elves who stood in his way, however, he was wounded by the poisoned blade of a Witch Elf as he cut a bloody exit route through the besieging force. They eventually managed to escape into the forests of Avelorn. As the word that the Everqueen, and Tyrion, were missing and probably dead, reached the rest of Ulthuan, Teclis suspected the contrary, believing both were still alive. So he departed from the white tower with a sword he had himself forged. Meanwhile, Tyrion was succumbing to the venom of the Witch Elf, and the Witch King's servants were closing in. For the killing blow, a mighty Keeper of Secrets was dispatched to slay the pair. Tyrion valiantly stood before it, protecting his queen, but he was no match for the daemon in his highly weakened state and was simply cast aside. As the Daemon of Slaanesh loomed over the Everqueen, a mighty blast ripped through the air and, with a thunderous roar, the Keeper of Secrets was banished to the warped hell from whence it came. As Teclis inspected his victory over the creature of Chaos, he rushed to his brother's aid, and with a few hushed whispers, he brought him back from the brink of death. Post-Great Chaos Incursion Some High Elven bards sing that Tyrion is Aenarion reborn. Since his meteoric rise to fame during the Great Chaos Incursion, many have spoken in hushed tones of his destiny to lead the High Elves towards a new and glorious future, and perhaps one day to take the Phoenix Crown. If Tyrion hears such gossip, he pays it no heed, for his only concern is the safety and protection of Ulthuan and the Everqueen. He is unswervingly loyal to the current Phoenix King, Finubar the Seafarer.In the years since the Great Incursion, Tyrion has busied himself strengthening Ulthuan's armies and all know that whenever danger comes to the High Elves' island home, the enemy will be met by Tyrion. He is the protector of the Everqueen and the defender of all Ulthuan. es:Tyrion Category:T Category:High Elf Characters